A Power Beyond Love
by Tiki Musicanova
Summary: Hiroto gets a new register, but whom? And one by one areas around the world are entering a blackout...IEO says there is an intelligance behind this. Also Dolce encounters a problem in chap 3. read on if ye want to find out more. Chap.3 up! R&R! no strong
1. I don't see any problem!

"_They wouldn't be the same…those disabled registers are worthless, Sneak." A violet eyed woman said, raising a brow._

_"They have their place in this world, Tamara. Give them some respect for once." The blonde replied calmly, raising his head._

_"That register assigned to Amagiwa is a DISABLED register, Sneak! She isn't the register that Amagiwa or anyone else would like!" Tamara tried to convince Lord Sneak, but failed again._

_"Like I said, she has her place in the world. She has a power you wouldn't believe, Tamara. Discussion dismissed." Lord Sneak rose from the chair, followed by his register._

_Tamara glared after Sneak. "She is disabled…Why did Sneak allow such a register even into the IEO? I think there might be a problem in Sneak's genetic program…"_

_The brunette Tamara continued to murmur, and walked to the doors._

_

* * *

_

"Mariya! MARIYA! GET OVER HERE! I got some news!" A clear voice yelled, echoing around the manor.

A red haired woman around 20 years paced back and forth, obviously exited and happy of the 'news', her blue eyes sparkling.

"Here." A smaller but tired voice said, with a bit of innocence.

"There you are Mariya-"

"Call me Mari, not Mariya, Mom!" The figure stepped out of the doorway.

The girl was about 12 to 13 years old, with pale orange flip out hair with matching amber eyes. Her height was a bit over average for a girl her age, but fairly normal. She was wearing a night gown, all in white.

"So what's this news you were yelling about?" Mari placed her hands on her hips, grinning.

"You see…" the mother of Mari started to explain.

When she finished, Mari stared wide eyed.

"I'm not cut out for that job! You know that I'm-"

"Yes you are. In two weeks you are to go to the space port. That's what was in the email anyways. And they sent the ticket." The mother said, staring cross eyed at Mari.

" Pfff alright. Whatever you say madam." Mari said, and turned around.

" That's my girl." The mother, Opal grinned and returned to work.

* * *

Hiroto was in his room in the Bilkis, staring at the wall lost in his thoughts.

" Seido…Where are you…Mika…" He kept on whispering, "Mika…"

Hiroto layed back on his chair and closed his eyes. He replayed several memories mentally in his head.

_"If I take this pill, I won't feel any pain…"_

_"You have been born into this world to carry out your responsibilities and duties…"_

_"Don't die till I come back and kill you myself…"_

_"This…THIS is potential."_

"Hiroto? Captain Amagiwa?" A voice disrupted his thoughts.

Hiroto stood up more faster than normally. "Yes?"

A tall figure stepped out, revealing him. Followed by his register, he shot out his hand.

"I am Sergei Sneak V, the last duplicate remaining. I have chosen a register for you. She will be arriving within a few weeks." He said.

Hiroto stared wide eyed for a moment, then softly said, "Ratio…Beatrice Ratio. What happened to her?"

Sergei took a deep breath, than said; "She has fallen into a coma on the first month of your break. We are sorry not to inform you, we were too busy."

_Too busy for saving lives, _Hiroto thought.

"So…So that's why Bea-Sorry, Ratio has not returned after my break." Hiroto said, seeming guilty for something he didn't do.

"You may have 2 weeks of rest. Then report to the Space port. Good bye for now." Sergei gave a gesture and left, the register following him unnoticed.

Hiroto stood stunned, wide eyed. He only just recovered from his gene problems, and another member of the Bilkis crew dropped out. Hiroto could only hope…If he even had that emotion.

* * *

Tiki Musicanova – YAWN XD I gtg to bed now. Im gonna rewatch geneshaft to get hiroto's personality in this fic more like at the ending. ¬¬ sorry if he's a lil OCC. XDD Well nite. XO –wave-

**Dolce Saito – **Here's Hiroto! (In his usual state hopefully. XD Mika, Dolce and most other people are gonna be in next chappie. That's all im saying. ;) ) Well nite since I gtg sleep. xD I only returned from an all day trip to Holland. XP


	2. So now it begins

a/n before the story starts: MUAHAHAHA I replayed the 4th volume, so I got hiroto's personality down. The exiting things will happen next chap. xD enjoy!

* * *

_During the rest of 2 weeks…_

Hiroto blinked at the sun over him. What was threatening the human race again? Nothing was happening. No sign of the sun being dragged into a black hole. Nothing! Hiroto was confused, but remembered this 2 week vacation was the last vacation he'll have for the next 2 months.

His thoughts drifted back to Mika. Mika, his savior, wasn't seen by Hiroto for one month. And their last encounter was in the space port, and they only looked at eachother for a moment before parting their own ways.

But that moment lasted for an eternity to Hiroto. His heart started skipping beats, his eyes widening. Mika just grinned and walked away. This seemed to affect Hiroto badly for a week before he could recover from the sudden leave.

He snapped back to attention with his wrist watch beeping.

"A message." Hiroto said simply, and sat down on a chair.

"Hello? This is Major Amagiwa Captain of the Bilkis." Hiroto said, "Who is it?"

"This is Commander Tamara. I am here to advise you about your new register." A voice bleeped out, there was more static than usual.

"What is it then?" Hiroto asked, raising the wrist watch higher.

"Hiroto, your register is-" all of a sudden the other end went dead.

"I wonder," Hiroto said quietly five minutes later, "What was she going to say about my new register?"

* * *

_1 week later…Dolce's House_

Dolce walked slowly, looking for her doll. She needed it for the upcoming mission. Apparently there was a piece of new technology that needed some cleaning our, and Dolce needed her doll for the mission so she can talk and work at the same time. Some people might think that's unnecessary, but to Dolce it's one of the high keys of getting people to work faster.

"Dolce? Someone is calling you!" A deep voice bellowed, making Dolce widen her eyes for a while.

Dolce gave a silent nod, and walked into the living room, which took about 2 minutes. In front of the door a tall woman with her hair in one long braid all in black.

"Your phone, Miss Saito." She said in a monotone voice, and walked away.

"Hello?" came Dolce's voice, light and pleasant.

"Is that you Dolce? Could you go videophone please? This is Commander Tamara. I have to inform you of something." A tired and stressed voice said.

"Of course, Commander." Dolce said politely and activated the video controls.

But just before the screen started to open, a large BOOM sounded, and everything running on electricity or batteries went dead.

Dolce frowned. How was she going to look for her doll in this huge manor?

* * *

_2 days before the mission starts, at Mika's house._

"Reprots say that electronics suddenly stop, for no reason at all. Whole powerplants around the world suddenly stopped working. We will keep you up to date within the next news bulletin."

Mika raised her head to face the TV. So far this wasn't happening to her, only her wrist watch short-circuted, and that was it. She frowned and lowered her head again, Bis walking around her franticly.

"What is it Bis?" Mika asked suddenly.

Bis could only look up at Mika. His laptop had broken for no reason at all. So did his own personalised keyboard.

Mika frowned again. Now she couldn't talk propally with Bis.

* * *

Tiki Musicanova: XP Not a big chappie is it? XD but like I said above, the next chappy is gonna get more exiting. Sorry if this chap is boring. ¬¬ I didn't have a lot of ideas on my mind. XDDD

Edit - a/n:

Tiki: i added the bit with mika's house right now in XD sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. ¬¬ I still think this chappie is small. xP I promise the next one will be long! I PROMISE I PROMISE I PRO-

Random Lurker: -pokes Tiki- ok we heard you. time for you to save this. XP

Tiki: Umm ok. XDDDD

**Dolce Saito – **Mooahahaha Hiroto is in this chap also. XDD but also Dolce. xD Pfff I should work on my fics more. 00 but school's coming up and I have dutch lessons and stuff. xP Dolce will play a main role in this fic, dun worry ;) Now I gtg finish my dutch hw. XPPP bi for now!


	3. 1st part of chapter 3: Short circuted

**Disclaimer – I don't own geneshaft, or any of it's chars. I also don't own Contact (the movie and book) or any of it's ideas. And this ISNT a crossover. I'm only taking some ideas from Contact. You'll see later on. ;) (in the next part of the chap. xD) (Dolce might get a bit OOC. o.o)

* * *

**

_On the first day of the mission, space port. _

Dolce walked lightly, barely making a sound in the large empty space port. Her dark brown eyes looked up, and blinked at the sudden light from the lamps. All of a sudden screams of an insolent puppet filled the room.

"AHAHAHAHA! WHERE'S EVERYBODY? WHERE'D THEY GO? HUH?" Dolce looked down at her puppet.

Dolce's puppet was waving its arms around and shaking furiously. "WHERE'S MY DEBUGGING CREW HUH? AND ALL THE AGENTS? WHERE IS THE BILKIS? I DON'T SEE ANYONE HERE AT ALL!"

The human Dolce was staring angrily at the polished information desk that came with the new Asian port, which was built a month after the s mission but finished in a week. Dolce walked towards the information desk, with a bit of a heavy stomp. A woman with her blonde hair tied up looked up. Dolce's doll started to scream with a bit of a high note, echoing off the walls.

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY, MISS?" The doll demanded, eyes crossed. "HOW COME THIS PLACE IS AS EMPTY AS GREENLAND HUH?"

The woman looked up, blinking her grey eyes. "Chief Dolce Saito, please refrain from exceeding the noise levels within the space port. Or else I will have to report you to the government and be in the risk of a penalty. What may I help you with?"

"Geez you registers act too calm for me!" Dolce's doll calmed down a bit, but her eyes were still crossed. "And you haven't answered my question! Where have all the people gone!"

"That question is irrelevant. Please wait at terminal 24 for the Bilkis to arrive from last minute check ups in 20 minutes. You should be able to see your crew mates there. It would take an estimated time of 10 minutes to arrive there from the time starting now. Thank you and goodbye." The woman blinked her eyes again and turned her chair around, facing a computer.

The Dolce doll, and surprisingly, the human, was clutching their fists.

"At least she mentioned the place! Ah well, I got to get there before times up…" the human said, her voice sounding pure as if someone struck a tune fork.

* * *

_Terminal 24, VIP launch pad._

"Hey you're all here! I thought you guys were gonna wait in the main hall! So why didn't you wait for me. HUH?" Dolce held out her doll, eyes crossed.

A girl with raven black hair grinned nervously and stepped forward. Her hair was tied into two buns on each side of her head, and had a silly look about her face.

"Eh…sorry chief. The blonde lady at the information desk was telling us to go here immediately. She ticks me off as much as she ticks you off…But please don't treat us like slaves when we're debugging this new machine." The girl, Rin, said.

"Treat you like slaves? THAT WAS SO WE COULD DEBUG THE SHAFT IN TIME!AHAHAHAHAHA!" the doll almost jumped out of the girl's arms, holding out a inquiring finger. "Besides, we got more people on our TEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAM!"

"Heh, yeah, I guess so…" Rin scratched her head and turned around to the 20 or so debuggers.

Just after the girl said that, Dolce's doll waved its arms around hysterically, for no reason, and stopped dead.

Rin and some other Debuggers stared at it, wide eyed. The doll had its mouth hanging open, with its arms stuck in midair.

"Er…" A debugger managed to blurt out after a long silence, "What happened with it?"

Several other girls shared confused looks and shrugged.

"Probably short circuited. See the sparks?" another girl said.

"Yeah, they're coming out in showers now!" a debugger with brown hair curling around her waist said.

Yellow sparks of light emitted from the doll's eyes, suddenly the doll started jumping up and down and waving around, and then fell face down on the floor. The human Dolce stared wide eyed at the doll, the only way to talk out without regret…

The young girl looked up at her team. Her eyes turned a bit menacing. This was going to be hard.

* * *

Tiki Musicanova: XP This one took forever to write…xDD I decided to make this part 1 of chapter 3. xD Watch for part 2! 

**Holly – **Next chapter I'll take your idea to consideration. xD THANKS A LOT FOR THE HELP! XD pounce

**Fisa – **I don't care if your school thinks if you watch anime, your're lame…and they are like 100-200kms away from me. xP D'you think this is a ok chap? (the first part. xD next part will introduce some other characters, ;)

**Dolce - **:K where are youuuuuuu. drags you out of school moooahahaha now you have some time to read my story. o: xD School starts in week nooooooooooooo. 

Well I gtg for dutch lesson. ¬¬ NOOOO! SOMEONE DRAG ME BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! okies c ya then. xDquick note: Dolce might get OOC sometimes. 0.o I apolagise. :(


End file.
